


strength

by LittleSliceOfBread



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Past Abuse, Scars, Spooning, Strength, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSliceOfBread/pseuds/LittleSliceOfBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all of Daryl's strength he had not one hurt her. <br/>Carol and Daryl spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strength

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote I read in a book.

Carol doesn't fully recall when their friendship finally crossed the fine line. She just knew that her and Daryl were much more then friends but weren't overly affectionate like Maggie and Glenn.  
But tonight was a special night. Tonight was the night they consummated their relationship.   
.oOo.  
Carol laid on her bunk trapped by two bulky heavy yet comforting arms. She smiled despite her self. Who would have knew big bad Daryl would be the first to fall asleep. Trapping her by pinning him to his chest. His strength careful around her even when asleep. Carol knew then that no matter how much strength Daryl had he would never hurt her. They both carried emotionally and physically. They both suffered at the hands off abuse in the past. But they both stopped looking back months ago they didn't lookforward scared of what it may bring. But that stayed present sharing one another. Valuing the strength they brought to each other.


End file.
